RAND is proposing to renew for another five-year period a Program Project grant entitled "Family Decision making and Demographic Change." The project was established to address critical scientific and policy questions generated by major demographic changes; to apply the most rigorous, advanced research methods in studying those issues; and to disseminate the findings widely to the research and policy communities. The Project's central theme is that decision leading to demographic change are motivated by the opportunities and constraints faced by individuals and the households and families they comprise The proposed Project will build on research conducted during the current grant period and add promising new initiatives through 10 component projects, supported by an Administrative Core and a Data Management and Computing Core. The research program will be organized around two substantive and one methodological theme: 1) health status, child well-being, and related behaviors; 2) household composition, location, and labor force participation; and 3) data collection and data quality. In addition to their thematic coherence, the projects are integrated through their coordinated use of complementary data sets and their common methodological perspectives and approaches. One project will design and field a comprehensive household and community survey, the Third Malaysian Family Life Survey (MFLS-3). Component projects will use data collected by this survey, as well as other large panel surveys designed and conducted by RAND, to study household behavior in Malaysia, Indonesia, and Bangladesh. The data will enable the research staff to pose and test hypothesis across a wide range of settings and to refine theories that help explain demographically relevant behavior in these countries and others, including the United States. The joint conduct of these projects will enable the Program Project to capitalize on economics of scale in project administration, computing, data management, and the development of statistical approaches to common problems- and to share expertise and intellectual capital across projects. The Project will contribute to, and benefit from the rich and stimulating scholarly environment of the RAND Labor and Population Program. This environment includes bi-weekly seminars, invited speakers, visiting scholars, a working paper series, workshops, and conferences.